bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daite Hattori Onigokua/Fanon
Daite Hattori Onikogu (抱いて服部鬼ゴクア, Onigokua Daite Hattori) is one of the many shinigami who are sworn to protect the balance of the dimensions. He is Captain of the Ninth Division. He is known throughout the Seireitei as Daite Shadowclaws ''(抱いてシャドークロー, Daite shadōkurō). He later refers to himself as' Daite Sendo''' (抱いて仙道, Embrace the Blades of War) after reconciliation with his father Appearance Daite is a tall young man who has caramel tan skin, with black eyes that have strange tints to them in various lights. Daite has long shoulder length hair that is a black bluish color. His hair is left in a fashion where he has two large bangs that shape his face and spikes back. Daite has also made his hair have one lock on each side in side bangs that rest on his shoulders. Each lock of hair is threaded into a large black bead, where the hair splits into three braids. When Daite is in casual situations, he has these braids rest on his shoulders. During other times, the braids are set behind him. Daite's body is at its optimal best without him having a large amount of bulky muscle but with large amounts of strength and speed. From his mother's training regime that he has been in since he could pick up a sword, Daite has formed a perfectly symmetrical set of 8-pack abs along with numerous riblets. His biceps can enlarge half their size and his pectorals are stiff as the tempered steel he wields. Daite's physique is only seen when he makes powerful movements or stretch, which is similar in fashion to Bruce Lee. A recurring theme in Daite's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age because of this. When he is not moving, Daite's body just holds the outlines and cut figure of where his muscles are. Daite's shihakusho is significant;y different from those of normal shinigami. The young shinigami wears the common black hakama, white hakama-obi and warabi, but the tabi are black in color. Daite wears a half open white kosode with a black vertical line that goes down the uniform on each side from the shoulders with the kanji for the quote, "Live by the sword." Daite makes these kosode himself feeling that the color black depressed him too much. He has also made variations of the kosode, resulting in long-sleeved, short-sleeved, sleeveless, and backless ones as well as the normal elbow length kosode. Underneath his kosode, Daite is wrapped in bandages similiar to his mother, but are located over his abdomen. His arms are covered in fingerless black arm protectors that run the entire way up his arms with many small arm-belts adorning them. He carries his sealed zanpakuto from a string wrapped around his belt in the Iaido style. It is worn with the edge facing down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a normal katana. In his gigai, which he utilizes alot of, his facial features and hairstyle remain identical to that seen in his spiritual form, with the only real difference being his clothing. He predominately wears a black V-necked T-shirt with long sleeves and a golden watch worn on his right wrist which happens to be a gift from Ino. His lower attire usually consists of a pair of light blue denim jeans with deep pockets and a chain dangling from the hip pocket on the right-hand side and another from the left pocket. The tails of his shirt usually hang over his jeans. That outfit is worn whenever he is not in his school uniform. Personality Daite has a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude. Despite his increasingly growing power and prowess as a swordsmen, Daite has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. Daite claims to have lost everyone who was close to him, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. Of the people who are still alive, Daite is on the best terms with Mei Sunnatori and his aunt, Hisaya. Although he remains ruthless against his opponents, Daite appears extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, as seen when he protected Mei from bullies during one of their walks from high school. He also appears to deeply understand those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes. As the child of a former captain, Daite believes that the former ideals that each division and realm must mind their own business and solve their own problems without having to ask for the aid of the others in order to keep appearance and honor is a "ridiculous old-fashioned thinking" and that cooperation between the divisions as well as the three main realms, is fundamental in order to defeat those who stand as threats. History Daite is very sensitive about his past, as it drives him to do what he does now. It is what causes him great despair and is the one thing he wants to bury. He has though written his past down in various journals that depict his rise fall and rise again to the point he is in now. According to his journals, Daite was the love child of Saeko Onikogu and Hanzo Sendo. During the captaincy of Saeko and Hanzo's term as the Tenth Division Captain, they made various rendezvous in the Seireitei even though Hanzo was a married man. During one of their affairs, Hanzo asked for an end to their meetings. This broke Saeko's heart and made her to come and scorn the woman Hanzo loved and his sense of duty. When she later learned that she was pregnant after the Inbuyoigon Siege that killed the Captain Commander, she stepped down from her post as Eleventh Division Captain with a letter to Central 46 and the newly named Captain Commander, which in turn turned out to be Hanzo. She did not know if Hanzo was alive or not and deemed him dead after hearing his last name on the casualty list. In reality, it was Hanzo's wife who died during the siege. She retired to Rukongai East District #1 with her sister and conceived the child in secret. She decided to give Daite her family name but gave him an honorable name synonymous with Hanzo's, in memorial. Daite depicts that he lived a normal life in the First District. Even though he did not receive any fortune, gifts, or recognition from the Onikogu clan, who he was unknown to at the time. Daite lived lavishly off of his Mother's good fortunes and family name, getting whatever he wanted as a child. The only requirement for theses things was the brutal training Saeko put him through. The boy would do the same drills and exercises as the Eleventh Division did daily. He was taught in the ways of Zanjutsu and the basic principles of Hakuda. The boy was naturally gifted in the arts of Ho-ho, seeing as his prowess stemmed from his parents, who were the foremost practitioners of the art. Daite seemed to be a promising Shinigami. After one hundred years, Saeko thought it was time for him to enter the Shino Academy. Daite wrote that he was excited for going to Shino Academy to become a Shinigami. With all the stories he had heard about his father, Hanzo, and his mother's experiences, he was instilled with the attitude that he could become a great Shinigami like his father. Inside Shino Academy, Daite learned more of the various arts of the Shinigami. He excelled at all the classes due to his natural abilities and his mother's training regime. He later met Iyeasu Sendo, who unbeknownst to the two, were half-brothers, Daite being the older of the two entering the academy late. Iyeasu was ahead of Daite in classes and was due to graduate soon. They became rivals inside the classes that they did share together, trying to outdo each other. One day, Daite was in class with Iyeasu, who told him that his father was coming into the academy to teach the class. Hanzo Sendo, who was Captain Commander at that time, came in and introduced himself. Daite was shocked and confused as his mother told him that the man before him was dead. Daite said nothing that whole day and was contemplating on confronting the man. When Saeko got wind of Hanzo being alive, she quickly snatched Daite out of Shino Academy. She mostly did this because of her feelings toward Hanzo and her hatred for him came back. Daite, in turn, felt as if he lost out out on a large amount of crucial things in his life. He comments "That was the first scar to my spirit." In fifty years time, Daite, Saeko, and his aunt secured gigai for themselves and migrated to the World of the Living. By this time, Daite looked as if he was seventeen years of age, but in reality was only three hundred years old. The three lived in the mountains so they would not affect humans inadvertently until their gigai were modified to conceal their spiritual power and keep it in check. After two hundred years of living in the mountains, they moved down into the city. Daite wondered why he was stolen from the perfect world he grew accustomed to. That was another strike to his spirit. Once in the city of Yamato, his aunt opened up a small tea shop, as well as enrolled him in the high school to keep up appearances. This was to become his norm. Daite found it unexciting being a normal boy. He comments on this as being "uninterested in the disputes of society" The only thing that he liked was the late night slaying of hollows he did with his mother, Saeko. He gained his zanpakuto earlier in the mountains and trained with it on the forests that covered them from pertruding eyes. Daite then notes how he ran into a human girl who also happened to be a fullbringer. She also attended Yamato High School. Her name was Mei Sunnatori, and she was the only person to befriended Daite in school. The reason was mostly because she liked Daite's spiritual pressure, as she is the only currently known spiritual being in Yamato High. Daite wrote " She always hung around me but I never hung around her." One evening, after school, Daite was reluctantly helping Mei in the training of her fullbring. Daite had his gigai damaged during the exercise, releasing all of the spiritual pressure, the gigai circulated through its modification, ripping a hole in the sky to Hueco Mundo, which resided between the World of the Living and the Seireitei much like the Dangai Precipice World. It attracted a whole score of adjucha residing in the underground forest of Hueco Mundo. The school was still full of students, hanging out, doing activities, or finishing projects. This made them all targets for the gang of hollows that poured through the scar in the sky. Daite and Mei decided on their plan to protect the student body. Daite first ordered Mei to clear the school in any way she could, suggesting the use of the fire alarm. Daite quickly dumped his gigai and prepared for the fight of his life, when his mother, Saeko appeared, sensing the the huge spike of spiritual pressure. Daite and Saeko both fought off the hollows, sustaining injuries and damaging the school. Daite met the largest blow to his spirit yet when he witnessed the death of his mother, who was ran through by and Adjucha. "Unrivaled saddeness that rips at the pits of your soul is the only way one can describe the lost of your mother, but I didn't feel that until after. I only had rage and despair." noted Daite in his fifth journal depicting the situation. He still sees the face she made in his nightmares. This threw Daite over the edge. He single-handedly killed every hollow in a blind rage. He brutally dismembered them all with his shikai much in the manner of his father, who did the same during the Purgatory Expedition, where he exterminated a whole mass of Quincies. Daite killed the hollows far before any shinigami could report to the area. When Shinigami did arrive, only the battle scarred area where the bloodbath took place along with a few bodies of half-eaten students and teachers. Daite, Mei, and Saeko's body were far gone before then. Daite buried his mother and fell into a quiet state of depression. The school was closed down for repairs, so he did not have to leave from home. Mei arrived sometime later at his home and gave Daite a much needed pep talk. Daite then made a pledge to protect the innocent and those close to him. After graduating from the High School, Daite was able to convince his aunt to allow him to go back to Soul Society. He wanted to become more powerful so he could protect his loved ones. His aunt, then prepared a portal to his destination. Once he made it there, he re-entered Shino Academy and blew through the courses, achieving impressive enough scores to be drafted into the Ninth Division, replacing thr former Leuiteinant that died. By then, his father was no longer serving within the Gotei 13 stepping down and begun to reside in the Sendo Estate. "After all this time, I was unable to talk to him. I have to earn some time to see my actual father. How sad. " He responded looking back at the situation. He served at his post for some time, until two comrades proposed for him to apply for captaincy. Daite wrote "Somehow these two caught whiff of my achievement in Bankai. But I see it as rather incomplete now, but they still insisted on me taking my captain's place. Of course, this would be a chance to get my Father's attention." Daite proceeded to get the captains on his side to get their blessings. He was tested in a grueling battle. The battle went long, as he knew a captain didn't sleep their way to the position not at all, but Daite's unique style allowed him to get the upperhand and pass the test, giving him the right to be the captain of The Ninth Division in which he has led since then. Daite's journal's have stopped at this point, but he has been seen writing as of late, but there has been no way of acquiring them as of yet. Synopsis Relationships Paraphanelia Powers & Abilities Perceptive Combatant: Due to his cool demeanor, Daite is able to keep a level head in a multitude of situations. He is able to keep an idea of all people and objects in an area as well as notice the things they do and assess the proper assumption of their actions to react accordingly. He is also able to decipher how an attack works after witnessing it. Enhanced Strength: During a fight against a massive Adjucha, Daite had halted its punch with a single open hand, and thrown the Hollow aside effortlessly. Later, by slashing downwards, Daite was able to cause enough force to generate a burst of wind, blowing all of the surrounding hollows several yards despite their massive size. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Daite is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Vast Spiritual Energy: As a child, Daite is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young teenager that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He is powerful enough to fight off and defeat several Adjuchas-class Menos. Hakuda and Zanjutsu Mastery Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Daite is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained under Saeko Onkugo. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a high level Senior Captain Shinigami-level fighter. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident as an academy student. Daite would be able to fight his father one-on-one, while still pushing the latter on his toes. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. He is prone to using same-slash attacks when provoked or enraged, which many times can cause the opponent to be effortlessly overwhelmed. Iaidō Master: Besides his regular fighting techniques, Daite is also a master of Iaido, a style of swordsmanship which involves drawing the sword from its sheath, striking the opponent, and then replacing the sword in the sheath. Daite has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Iaido, though he rarely uses the skill, unless facing an opponent whom he cannot defeat using conventional means. He is capable of striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. *'Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kujira Shōgeki' (鯨衝撃, "Whale Crash" or "Crushing Whale Impact") : A technique that mimics the motion of a whale's tail that rises above the ocean and then crashes back onto it. While lacking speed like other techniques, this technique has been noted to be exceptionally powerful. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Crushing Whale Impact" has been reconstructed as a technique involving a light upward slash, following a demolishing slash downward , the force of which was able to create a giant crater and destroy the surrounding buildings *'Aragari' (アラバマ物語, "To Kill a Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death") Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of their opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as the user cuts down their opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. *'Hoko' (矛, Lance)Using a sharpened blade, the user will use speed to get below their opponent and pierce them diagonally through the stomach and through their back. *'Senito' (千糸, Thousand Threads) A fast technique that involves slicing into the target multiple times, creating multiple very mild wounds along the body. The sheer pain that comes with this technique is said to be exceptionally painful. Practitioner Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is knowledgeable in the minor Hakuda techniques but dwarf in comparison to a Master. Daite can perform simple blocks and strikes, but have the ability to learn and master powerful Hakuda techniques through training. *'Kōsoku' (Block) Crossing both arms, the user will simply block an incoming attack. Although not effective on Kido or sword hits, it can also be used to push back opponents at a close enough range. *'Handou' (反動, Kick) While just a kick, it is a close range kick charged with reiatsu. Used to break simple defenses.Tess *'Tesshō (鉄掌, ''"Iron Palm")An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollows head to pieces with single strike. Hoho Mastery '''Shunpo Expert: During his battle against the Adjucha attacking Karakura High School, he skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies demonstrating his impressive speed. He also greatly increased his speed at bladed combat, being able to do pull off many strikes in a blur. All of this increased speed is formed from his training regime. *'Senka '(閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Sora moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu" (鎖結, Chain Binding) and "Hakusui" (鎖結, Soul Sleep) in two rapid stabs. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Shihō no San - Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Certain individuals may even be able to apply their elemental reiatsu to the technique, inflicting damage when the afterimage fades. Kido Knowledge Kido Practitioner: Daite had a small amount of training from the Shino academy so he only knows two actual spells. He kept this knowledge hidden from his mother as she disliked kido. Stats Zanpakutō Kadoyama Keibi (門山警備, Kadoyama Keibi, lit. Gated Mountain's Guard) is the zanpakuto of Daite. Its sealed state appears as a regular katana, with an incantation written on the top-most edge. Its hilt is black with a silver cloth surrounding it, which Daite can utilize in the efforts of using the blade like a flail and has a silver scabbard. That is only one part of the zanpakuto. The sealed form also has two other parts, which both are tanto. One is worn in plain sight along with the normal katana, the other is actually hidden within the sheath of the katana which is longer than the blade itself. It is inside the bottom of the sheath, able to be drawn at anytime, usually in last moment situations. *'Zanpakuto Appearance & Personality: '''Kadoyama Keibi seems always serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also extremely calm, and is noticeably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. He is noted at being extremely patient and not given to rash actions and disdains it as a flaw in others. He believes that power must be respected and mastered and that those incapable of knowing their own heart are not capable of mastery of their own power, which he notes vaguely is what is needed to master him. *'Shikai Appearance:' Kadoyama Keibi is released when the phrase, "Break open the gates, war is upon us." is spoken by its partner. Upon activation Kadoyama essentially disperses itself and disappears in a beautiful display of spirit particles. *'Shikai Ability: Kadoyama in and of itself grants no specific abilities to its wielder; instead ots unique power allows it to augment whatever action its Shinigami partner completes with its inherrent traits, enhancing their natural abilities in combat while otherwise doing very little. Kadoyama has the ability to create numerous swords and other bladed weapons of different attributes according to the will of the user. The user states that there are an infinite amount of blades he has access to but limits themselves to a select few so as not to stress out Kadoyama Keibi. **'''Kadoyama Keibi: Seirei Keshigomu (門山警備:聖霊消しゴム. Gated Mountain's Guards the Holy Eraser) A sword formed from Kadoyama's ability to manifest itself as different weaponry. It has the ability to devour and extinguish light and fire as one and the same. This sword has a serrated blade of a silver color. Its grip is of a purple metal.It's pommel is shapped like wings. **'Kadoyama Keibi: Bōfū no Tsūwa ' (門山警備:暴風の通話. Gated Mountain Guard's Call of the Tempest) The form of a chokuto that has the weight and length of a nodachi. The blade is lined with frost and a divine wind. It has the power to use its divine wind to heal others as well as calm them and it slowly numbs the opponents body over time as its frosted blade comes within close proximity. It is primarily used for non-lethal situations. **'Kadoyama Keibi: Yoake no Hanmā ' (門山警備:夜明けのハンマー. Gated Mountain Guards Hammer of Dawn)'' A unique weapon fusion of an oversized ornate Okonobo with a thin handle that connects to a large ring. On the other end of its bludgeoning side a sickly sickle blade protrudes from it. It has the ability to compact spiritual matter for powerful defenses. **'Kadoyama Keibi: Mabiki Ken''' (門山警備 :間引き'剣 Gated Mountain's Guard's Blade of Decimation) A unique weapon form of the zanpakuto. It has the ability destroy the binds of reishi and is even able to split the soul from its body. It takes the form of a white three-edged throwing blade thatis attached to the user by a chain. It can be thrown as a mid-ranged weapon but can also be used as a melee weapon. *'Bankai:' Ryūjin Ten'nō Rikugun ''(竜神天皇陸軍 Dragon God's Imperial Army)'' is the bankai of Daite and cloaks the user in power, amplifying various schools or aspects of the user. In its base form it covers the body in armor that is grey in color. It is accented by dragon heads on the shoulders and forearms and claws around the joints. He weilds a chokuto that is grey in color.Daite has limited his bankai due to it's ability and placed seals similiar to shikai to control its output of power. As far as it is known, Daite has made five different forms through this method. Even though the bankai is mastered the toll upon the body after a form use is quite dangerous and can even disable Daite from repeated use. Ryūjin Ten'nō Rikugun: Aka Ippan Burēdo no Sōkō ''(竜神天皇陸軍 ：''赤'一般ブレードの装甲, Dragon God's Imperial Army: Red General of the Blade Armor ) In this form, Daite comes to possess high attack power that can allow him to cut down enemies in a way that is oversized compared to himself. It causes his reiatsu to double and fold over on the single edge of his zanpakuto. Ryūjin Ten'nō Rikugun: Shiro Ippantsu Hoshi Sōkō ''(竜神天皇陸軍 ：白一般つ星装甲'','' Dragon God's Imperial Army: White General of the Star Armor)'' After the incantation and seal is done, the bankai armor becomes white in color and all the dragon head ornaments on the shoulders and forearms as well as the dragon claw like designs around the joints of the armor become gold in color. In this form, Daite possesses enormous speed (Godspeed as he calls it) that far surpasses a Shihouin's speed, but to make full use of it, Daite must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. His reiatsu is folded and doubled over around his legs granting the impressive speed demonstrated in this form. Ryūjin Ten'nō Rikugun: Gurīn Ippan Nigirikobushi Sōkō ''(竜神天皇陸軍 ：グリーン一般握りこぶし装甲 Dragon God's Imperial Army: Green General of the Clenched Fist Armor)'' In this form, Daite possesses massive power and defense but has a low speed because of his massive armor. Its finishing move is "Solid Impact" (ソリッドインパクト Soriddo Inpakuto). *'Solid Impact' (ソリッドインパクト Soriddo Inpakuto) ''The finishing move of Daite's Green armor. It is based around Daite's ability to counter his opponents rather than attacking them. It utilizes the opponent's power and force to power itself, causing Daite to perform violent spinning counter slash through the opponent's vitals. '''Ryūjin Ten'nō Rikugun: Ierō Zenpan Dengen Sōkō(竜神天皇陸軍 ：イエロー全般電源装甲 Dragon God's Imperial Army: Yellow General of the Power Armor)'' In this form, Daite possesses an enormous amount of spiritual energy, which he applies to the two cannons on the forearms of his armor. Its finishing move is Dragon Blaster (ドラゴンブラスター Doragon Burasutā), where it fires an enormous amount of magical energy powerful enough to level an entire battlefield. However, it takes time to recharge once fired. *'''Dragon Blaster (ドラゴンブラスター Doragon Burasutā) Ryūjin Ten'nō Rikugun: Burakku Shōgun Kuchiku-kan Sōkō (竜神天皇陸軍: ブラック将軍駆逐艦装甲 Dragon God's Imperial Army: Black General of the Destroyer Armor) ''Much has to be revealed about this form as no one has seen it, or lived to tell about it. Trivia *Daite is highly versed in the arts of knitting and sewing, so much he makes his own Shihakusho. *Daite hates the color black. *Daite still drinks sake even though he is underage in the World of the Living *Thanks to Zanpakuto-Leader for the awesome image of Daite. *In some circles Daite is often refferec to as "'The Prince of Zanjutsu'''" due to his youthful appearance and his tendency to rely only on zanjutsu against opponents. *Daite shares the same voice actors as Byakuya Kuchiki in both Japanese and English. *According to the author, Daite's main theme is Noel's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII-2. **Ken's theme from the Aniversay OST is Daite's hero theme. **Daite's bankai theme is Endless Despair.